Dulce Amor
by internacional.cantante
Summary: Derechos de personajes Chinomiko La historia, se vasa en las diferentes citas de Lynn aunque en caso tendrá que resolver algunos problemas Una partida y nuevas llegadas 5 Amores surgirán después de la partida de Lynn el verdadero amor no se olvida, así por así y esta es la prueba nuevas chicas en el Instituto y mas peligros las espera para poder lograr el Dulce Amor
1. Chapter 1

Agatha: mi sobrina es un demonio de la moda

Lynn: solo quiero a los chicos

Ken: Porque Lynn no me quiere es que soy tan raro?

Nath: (Choque de Golpe)Oye Lynn te gustaria salir conmigo el fin de semana?

Lynn: O/O Cla...Claro

Amber: Hermano como que saldras con ella?

Nath: Amber no te metas

-...Rato después...-

Cast: Oye Lynn quieres ir al cine el viernes en la noche?

Lynn: O/O No estarás hablando en serio? (mi sueño hecho realidad) *_*

Castiel: te parese que estoy bromeando Tonta?

Lynn: bueno no si quiero ir (emoción)

(Castiel se va)

Ken: Lynn quieres ir por galletas de chocolates?  
Lynn: ni lo sueñes

-llego el fin de semana viernes en la noche-

Lynn: es tarde y castiel no llega donde estará?

y yo: Se pueden callar? no me dejan concentrarme en el guion rayos

Todos: okey

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Epi 2

Lynn: Porque sera que Castiel esta muy retrasado

-Mientras en el departamento de Castiel-

Cast: yo te ganare bobo

Lysandro: claro que no yo te ganare Bobo

Castiel: creo que estoy olvidando algo pero, no logro recordar que es

Lys: tal vez sea una cita con una chica...

Castiel: o rayos es cierto Invite a Lynn a Salir

Lys: a donde esta vez?

Cast: Al cine me matara van unas 3 veces que la dejo plantada

Lys: no amigo con esta son 4 valla que eres idiota

Cast: la podrias llamar y decirle que no podre ir porque me surgió algo de la banda?

Lys: ami no me metas en tus lios de amor yo mejor me voy

Castiel: Anda asi nos quedamos jugando un poco mas y luego ensayamos..

Lys: ok tu ganas (llama a Lynn con la tonta escusa de que los padres de castiel llegaron)

-Mientras en cine-

Lynn: Oye Ken siento lo del otro dia (apenada)

Ken: no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado

Lynn: Gracias por venir e Invitarme aunque aun no se como sabias que estaba aqui

Ken: O/O pues veras *Recuerdos de la invitacion de castiel*

Lynn: asi que estabas escuchando bueno gracias y de ahora en adelante sere mas amable (beso en la mejilla)

-en los lugares de atras-

Amber: te tengo ahora no podrás negarlo

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Epi 3

Amber: Lynn ahora no lo podras negar te tengo mi hermano sabra el tipo de chica que eres..  
Ken: Lynn no has escuchado tu nombre?

Lynn: no (mira hacia atras y ve a Amber saliendo en ese momento no le puso mucho asunto)

-luego del fin de semana de puras citasAl Dia siguiente en el instituto-

Castiel: etto... bueno dias Lynn (de mal humor)

Lynn: Hola Castiel te pasa algo creo que de verías estar feliz tus padres estan de regreso...

Castiel: ¿que... cuales padres?

Lynn: como que que padres Lysandro me dijo (se queda pensativa) amenos que haya sido mentira

Castiel: si es verdad pero se fueron esta mañana siento lo de ayer aunque por lo que veo tu encontraste compañia (mostrando algo)

(A lo lejos Nath viene llamando a Lynn a todo pulmón)

Nath: ¡Lynn que significa esto?! (Muy alterado le pasa algo)

Lynn: es una foto?

Nath/Cast: ¡Si!

Lynn: (mira bien las personas de la foto) pe... pero si somos Ken y yo

Cast/Nath: si y tu lo estas besando

Lynn: Claro que no nunca aria eso bueno no en la boca

Nath: osea que admites a verlo besado (molesto)

Lynn: bueno si pero no como creen no es lo que parese

(en eso llega Lysandro)

Lys: que pasa aqui?

Castiel: Nada que Lynn se fue al cine con el cuatro ojos de Ken

Nath: si aunque salio conmigo porque yo la invite y por lo que tenia entendido tu fuiste el que la invito al cine... (mas calmado)

(Lynn comienza a derramar lagrimas y Lysandro la abraza)

Lys: Castiel eres mi amigo y todo pero lo siento no pueod ver a una dama llorar y menos tratándose de mi Amiga Lynn tu y yo estabamos jugando videojuegos y me hiciste mentirle por ti ella ya estaba en el cine y seguro ken sabia que la dejarias plantada como otras veces

(Lynn Mira a Lysandro y se aleja y mira a castiel y se va corriendo)

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Epi 4

(Lynn Mira, a Lysandro y se aleja y mira a castiel y se va corriendo)

Lysandre:Lynn no te vallas.. (le suplica que escuche toda la historia)

Lynn:¡No! Lysandre dime, que no es cierto lo que acabas de decir. (Tratando de soltarse)

Lysandre: no puedo decir, eso es verdad te dije una mentira, pero no fue mi intencion ademas Castiel siempre te deja plantado no se ni para que aceptas salir con el

Castiel: claro que no es siempre tambien la e invitado y emos ido por helado.

Nath: el caso aqui es que Ambre vio a Lynn besando a Ken en el cine

(Lynn mira Nath con cara de asi que fue ella se limpia las lagrimas)

Lynn: Asi que fue, Ambre sabia que ella no fue ella cine por que si.

Castiel: Nath me disculparas pero no se para que le crees a la arpia de tu hermana yo solo me moleste porque , encontre esta foto en mi casillero pero despues no me importa.

Lysandre: si aqui todo el mundo sabe que no te importa nada

Castiel: claro que si me importan muchas cosas

Nath: bueno yo voy hablar con Ambre ella no puede estar haciendo de las suyas asi sin castigo asi que fue ella quien pego todas esas fotos.(quitando algunas fotos de la pared)

(Agatha a se su apariciòn de la nada como siempre)

Agatha: ¡Lynn! ¿que paso mi niña porque lloras? (con cara preocupada)

Lynn: nada tia nada ¿que pasa porque estas aqui?

Agatha: Es que le dije a la directora, que si te podrias, ir temprano, hoy es que tus padres llegaron y quieren verte lo mas pronto posible.

Lysandre/Castiel: ¿¡sus padres estan aqui!? (cara de sorpresa)

Agatha: si

Lynn: mis papas estan aqui si vamos tia de todas maneras no tengo nada que hacer aqui ahora..

(Lynn y Agatha se marchan del Instituto)

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Epi 5

Agatha: Lynn ahora me diras, que paso en el Instituto?

Lynn: si tia no paso nada solo que Amber nos vio a Ken y a mi en el cine anoche

Agatha: pero el que te invito al cine no fue Castiel oh ya veo lo hizo de nuevo

Lynn: si

Agatha: bueno ya llegamos Lynn

(Entrando a la casa)

X: Hola querida Lynn te extrañe mucho (Abrazando a Lynn)

Lynn: yo tambien mama que hacen aqui?

Xx: (Abrazando a Lynn también) Pues veras después de un año sin verte desdimos que era hora de que te vallas con nosotros

(Lynn queda, en Shock por las palabras, de su padre despues, de un año sin verlo ella penso que estaría, feliz de qu ele dijeran eso pero no fue asi porque cuando ella en verdad queria ir era cuando aun no concia a nadie y tendria que hacer nuevos amigos pero ahora después de tanto tiempo.  
Y odo lo que a pasado aquella petición ahora en realidad no quiera pero que podía hacer sus padres vinieron precisamente, pero que pasaría con sus amigos mas aun con el chico que le gusta)

-En la Casa de Castiel-

Castiel: Los Padres de Lynn están, aqui tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto

Lysandro: tu tienes un mal presentimiento creo que esto es mas grabe de lo pensé hay que hablar con Lynn pero creo que no nos querrá ver por alguien que nos metió en un lio (Mira a Castiel culpándolo con la mirada)

Castiel: No me mire asi no es mi culpa pero puede que tengas razon

-En la casa de Agatha-

Agatha: siento interrumpir pero pensé que tendrian sed (con una bandeja con unos vasos de jugo)

Lynn: Gracias tia

Agatha: Lynn puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Lynn: Claro Tía (se levanta de donde estaba sentada frente a sus padres) que pasa tia?

Agatha: si no te quieres ir solo díselos vi tu cara y pues lo estas pensando y si no le daras la respuesta ahora dile que si te dejan pensarlo porque tienes que pensar porque de esto depende tu futuro y lo que pasara en el

Lynn: lo se tía lo se (La abraza)

Continuara...

**aproveche que me dejaron un rato en una pc**


	6. Chapter 6

Epi 6

Lynn: Si lo haré Tía le diré que me dejen pensarlo, porque en realidad, no sé lo que quiero

Agatha: Bueno es tu decisión, y pues diles, yo dudo que no respeten tu opinión

(Lynn se acerca a sus papas para hablar con ellos)

Lynn: Papa, Mama quiero pedirles, que me dejen, pensar las cosas ahora mismo, no sé que responderles y mas se acercan las vacaciones y por lo tanto los exámenes y no quiero atrasarme.

(Lynn se acerca, a sus padres para pedirles, que la dejen pensar un poco las cosas más aun que ya se acercaban las vacaciones y con ellas los exámenes como ella lo esperaba si le darían tiempo para que piense las cosas con cuidado los padres de, Lynn eran muy comprensivos aunque a veces no lo parecían más su padre.)

**-Al día siguiente en el Instituto-**

Violeta: ¿Oye Iris has visto a Lynn?

Iris: No ¿por qué?

Violeta: porque la estaba buscando, porque hoy arriamos algo juntas, con Rosa

Iris: ya veo no la he visto

Violeta: ok si la vez le dices que la estoy buscando.

Iris: ok

**-Por otro lado en el Instituto.-**

Castiel: Oye Lysandro has visto a Lynn es que la he buscado en todo el Instituto pero no la encuentro.

Lysandro: …

Castiel: no seas así contéstame

Lysandro: ¿Y si para empezar la buscas en su casa?´

Castiel: no me digas que

Lysandro: puede ser que no haya venido porque esta con sus padres o porque decidió irse

(Castiel se queda, un poco pensativo** *En que rayos estará pensando ese descerebrado rebelde*)**

**-En la Cabeza de Castiel-**

Pero qué Rayos, me pasa yo buscando a esa boba de Lynn es en serio?

El caso es donde esta Lynn acaso sus padres se la llevaron?

Hay no soy bueno pensando

**-Saliendo de sus pensamientos-**

***EL rebelde no piensa mucho por lo que veo***

Castiel: Lysandro me voy tu me cubres

Lysandro: ¿a dónde vas? (Un poco extrañado por la actitud de su amigo)

Castiel: pues no es obvio

Lysandro: no por eso te pregunto

Castiel: al Patio

Nath: (Acercándose) Hola Lysandro a donde va tu amigo?

Lysandro: lo más seguro es que vaya a la casa de Agatha por Lynn pero me dijo que iba hacia su guarida

Nath: ¿su guarida? (Un poco confuso)

Lysandro: el patio

Nath: ah ahora entiendo y Lynn como que en la casa de La señora Agatha? Creo que ya entiendo porque no la encontré

Lysandro: si bueno me voy

Nath: adiós Lysandro

(En eso llega Ken)

Ken: hola Nath

Nath: hola Ken

Ken: Te vengo a Informar que Lynn no vendrá hasta dentro de una semana

Nath: ¿cómo es eso? Sin avisarle a la directora

Ken: si le avisaron a la directora la tía de Lynn estaba aquí

**-En La casa de Agatha-**

Agatha: (Abre la puerta) Hola Castiel que deseas?

Castiel: esta Lynn? Es que quiero hablar con ella

Agatha: no Lynn se fue con sus padres y no creo que te quiera ver

Castiel: si ni yo querría verme después de mentirle

Agatha: y más si no es la primera ves

Castiel: si lo sé y cuando vuelve?

Agatha: no se puede que no vuelva la vi muy deprimida

Castiel: pero esta semana la tenemos libre para poder estudiar para los exámenes de la semana que viene

Agatha: si ella no vendrá hasta los exámenes creo después de eso no la volverás a ver bueno Castiel tengo que irme mis amigas me esperan

**-Dos Semana después-**

Lynn: ya avía pasado tres semanas desde que mis padres llegaron y yo, seguía ignorando a los chicos solo me portaba bien con Ken como lo avía prometido pero no sabía que responderle a los chicos me hacían preguntas extrañas yo solo pasaba de ellos sin contestarle ni una palabra hasta Lysandro mi mejor amigo me avía mentido estaba enojada a él también lo ignoraba se que quizás estaba siendo egoísta pero me decidí irme con mis padres por lo menos por un tiempo bueno es hora de tomar el examen de Matemática el que más odio aunque soy buena en ella.

**Continuara….**

**Siento la demora pero aquí está más largo que los demás y todo eso `pronto algo que nadie se espera muajajaja nuevos personajes Chicas nuevas en el Instituto y ahora será mas animados los Epi**


	7. Chapter 7

Epi 7

(Ya casi avían terminado los exámenes, y con ellos la partida de Lynn estaba más cerca, pero solo uno de los chicos lo sabía, Ken si Ella se lo avía contado a él ya que se estaba portando bien con él y ahora que se iría lejos de las mentiras se sentía mejor que nunca aunque, no sabía si decirle a los chicos ya que no sabría su reacción, sabía que la de Ámbar sería positiva pero y sus amigas y más aun el chico mentiroso que la trae como loca enamorada que pasa con él? Lynn pensaba millones de cosas mientras salía, de la sale B de los exámenes, que el ultimo, exámenes seria al día siguiente y en dos días más se iría con sus padres, si ella moría por decirle a su mejor amigo Lysandro que pronto bueno, más bien en dos días se iría y quizás no volvería pero no, su orgullo era más grande ella confiaba en él y el sabia, muy bien lo que ella sentía por Castiel si ese Rebelde que siempre esta de mal humor, y le gusta hacer bromas que solo le divierten a el pero no ella no aria eso después de que Castiel le hizo lo ultimo ya avía perdido la esperanza a que el cambiara.)

Rosalya: ¿Oye Lynn estas bien? (Preocupada)

Lynn: si estoy bien no te preocupes (Tratando de mentir)

Rosa: te conozco, y tú no eres así estas como deprimida. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Adivino Castiel de nuevo aun no le piensas hablar sobre lo que sientes?

Lynn: Es curioso me Conoces tanto y adivinas lo que pienso.

Rosa: claro somos amigas (se queda pensativa un momento) Cuando te vas?

Lynn: (Asombrada) Q-Que de que hablas Rosa…

Rosa: Lynn tú te irás con tus padres porque ya no puedes y quieres salir de aquí porque no soportas lo Idiota que se comporta Castiel A veces pero aun así no lo quieres herir y dime porque no le has dicho ni a Lysandro ni a ninguna de las chicas?

Lynn: Rosa como sabes que… (Baja la cabeza)… como sabes que me voy?

Rosa: porque sé que tus padres estaban aquí y pues supuse que eso era lo que te preocupaba

Lynn: (Abraza a Rosa) G-Gracias Amiga te quiero un montón

Rosa: Yo también (Acariciándola el cabello) te quiero tontita

X: Así que por eso no me hablas Lynn porque te vas y no te piensas ni despedir

Lynn: Lysandro estabas ¿Escuchando? Lo siento mucho pero no puedo estar más aquí aunque quiera y sabes la razón

Lysandri: no fue mi intención pero escuche que te ibas eso fue lo único que escuche.

Rosa: mejor vamos a un lugar donde pueden hablar sin que nadie nos escuche

Lynn: lo siento Lysandro pero tengo que irme y tu sabes muy bien la razón

Lysandro: si pero no puedes hacerte esto por Castiel solo no puedes…

Rosa: yo mejor los dejo solos para que hablen

Lynn/Lys: Gracias Rosa

Rosa: de nada solo espero que arreglen las cosas y Lysandro trata de convencerla para que no se valla.

Lysandro: Lo intentare…


	8. Chapter 8

Epi 8

Lysandro: Lo intentare….

Rosa: Eso espero bueno ya me voy (Alejándose, y dejando a Lynn y a Lysandro a solas)

Lys: ¿Dime Lynn haces esto por Castiel verdad?

Lynn: si lo sabes para que preguntas (contesta de mal humor)

Lys: Wood espera no te desquites, conmigo entiendo, lo de Castiel pero yo no tengo nada que ver.

Lynn: ¡Tú tienes, que ver y mucho, más de lo que crees tú fuiste, la cuartada de Castiel me mentiste, aun sabiendo como es y sabiendo lo que yo siento por él me mentiste solo para quedarte con el jugando videojuegos, y yo que si no habría sido porque Ken estuvo allí me abría quedado como toda una estúpida! (comienza a llorar)

Lysandro: Las cosas, no son así si se que te mentí pero sabias, muy bien que aunque, yo no lo habría hecho el no iría de todas, formas (la toma de los hombros) tu me importas, y no te quiero ver llorar por Castiel aunque él sea mi amigo no te merece. Tu Lynn tú vales mucho para mí (la mira a los ojos) y no quiero verte sufrir ni por él ni por nadie mas

**-detrás de la puerta-**

Rosalya: lo Sabia Lo Sabia a Lysandro le gusta Lynn, sabía que pasaba algo muy raro con él.

Violeta: ¿Qué haces Rosa?

(Rosa le tapa la boca a Violeta para no interrumpir a Lysandro y a Lynn que estaban muy muy cerca uno del otro demasiado para decir verdad,)

Rosa: a Lysandro le gusta, Lynn y parece que hace mucho tiempo…

Violeta: Pero a Lynn Le… Le gusta (Rosa la interrumpe)

Rosa: Castiel

Violeta: Si es más que obvio como lo mira con una mirada dulce (Rosa la mira) es Amor puro. Pero a él (Rosa la interrumpe)

Rosa: Si lo sé no le interesa para nada Lynn… y ella se ha dado cuenta de eso y por ello seba con sus padres, (Rosa se tapa la boca al darse cuenta que a dicho algo que no debió a ver dicho)

Violeta: ¿cómo que Lynn Seba? (Asombrada por la reacción de Rosalya)

Rosa: No digas nada Por favor te contare, todo pero nadie se puede enterar porque Lynn me pidió que no lo hiciera. Prométeme que no le contaras a nadie

Violeta: Ok… ok lo prometo pero cálmate ahora cuéntame con todo y detalles.

**-Por otro lado-**

Lysandro: Lynn no lo mereces no mereces que yo sea tu amigo.

Lynn: Pero Lysandro que dices, ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Lysandro: Porque es las verdad, yo… yo

X: ¡Lysandro!

(Lynn y Lysandro se dan la vuelta para ver quién era que llamaba al Joven caballero de cabello Blanco pálido)

Lysandro: ¿Dime Castiel que necesitas?

Castiel: Necesito, hablar con Lynn ¿nos podrías dejar a solas?

Lysandro: Ahora estoy hablando algo importante con ella pero si quieres después que terminemos te voy a buscar o te llamo, al móvil o (Lynn lo interrumpe)

Lynn: No… no te preocupes Lysandro yo no tengo nada que hablar, con este chico. Vamos a otro lado para hablar

(Lysandro queda atónito Lynn? Tratando indiferente a Castiel y más aun con tanta Frialdad en su voz sin la voz quebradiza que siempre tenía era una voz con mucha firmeza y determinación y sus ojos los ojos de Lynn demostraban algo diferente. Y Castiel al igual que Lysandro, estaba muy sorprendido Lynn siempre le hablaba con dulzura nunca tan frívola era la primera vez que lo hacía, ¿Demostraban repulsión? ¿Odio? ¿O algo más? y no le gusto para nada y se lo hizo saber sin perder tiempo.)

Castiel: Lynn ¿Qué te pasa es la primera vez que me hablas así se que puede, que sea un tonto o tal vez un idiota a veces y que casi siempre te miento (Lysandro y Lynn lo Mira culpándolo) digo siempre, pero eso no quieres decir que no seas importante para mi y quiero saber qué te pasa, y también si te vas a ir con tus padres hace unos días que te veo muy preocupada, y aunque no me quieras hablar sé muy bien y me preocupa lo que te pasa.

Lynn: (Con lagrimas aun en los ojos) ¿En serio quieres Saber lo que me pasa Castiel en serio quieres saber?

Castiel: ¡Si quiero saber me preocupo por ti y quiero saber qué es lo que te preocupa a ti!

Lysandro: Castiel eso no es buena idea…

Lynn/Castiel: ¡Tú te callas y no te metas!

Lysandro: hay pero que genio ok yo me sentare hasta que ustedes terminen

Lynn: bien

Castiel: estoy esperando la respuesta

Lynn: ¡Tú, me pasas tu, me preocupas y tú, me molestas, tu eres la razón por la que me voy con mis padres y tu eres el chico que me gusta! (Toma un poco de aire) ¡¿Estas feliz ahora?!

**-detrás de la puerta-**

Rosa: Nunca me imagine que se lo diría así…

Violeta: Lynn cada día me sorprende más y más… que chica

Rosa: si es única aparte de que está loca como se le ocurre hablarle así a Castiel no te digo a Ken o a los demás pero a Castiel esto es muy raro…

(Rosa tenía razón eso nunca seria verdad acaso estaban soñando o algo por el estilo esa eran las preguntas que radiaban a Castiel y a Lysandro)

**-Con Lynn/Castiel/Lysandro-**

Castiel: ¡Lynn!

**Narra** [Lysandro]

Yo estaba sentado al lado de los chicos hablo de Lynn y Castiel mientras, ellos discutían yo escribía una canción, aunque me bloquee, de repente y me queda mirando lo alterada que estaba Lynn y de un momento a otro escuche. A Castiel

Cuando me di la vuelta veo a Lynn que se desplomaba la suerte que reaccione a tiempo, y pude correr no estaba tan lejos y caí y ella callo sobro mi de inmediato Castiel la tomo, y la cargo Rosa y violeta se preguntaban que avía pasado seguro estaban espiando, pensé pero no le puse mucho asunto me preocupaba algo más grande ahora Lynn me preocupaba más que nada ahora mismo no le pondría asunto a otras cosas.

Rosa: Lysandro…

Puede que la persona que más me importan se valla de mi lado por una tontería y yo pensando en otras cosas

Rosa: ¡Lysandro!

Lysandro: que Pasa

Nathaniel: ¿Qué… que le paso a Lynn?

Castiel: no se estaba hablando con ella y se desmayo

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Gracias a Rox Siniestra tuve que escribir el Epi 8 hoy así que si es corto matenla a ella espero que les guste mañana escribiré el 9 y muchas sorpresas pero si les digo ya no lo seran mas ¿Reviews? para que me digan como voy si les gusta o no le gusta a si no les gusta pues no lean jajaaj Sayo-Nara**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epi 9**

Nathaniel: ¡Hay que llevar a Lynn a la enfermería, del instituto rápido!

(Ya habían llegado, a la enfermería, y aun Lynn no despertaba, y claro ya los chicos estaban más calmados aunque no lo suficiente.)

Lysandro: ¿Qué paso Castiel? (Un poco preocupado y alterado, al mismo tiempo.)

Castiel: N-No se solo estaba hablando, con ella y vi como se desplomaba y no pude hacer nada esto es mi culpa por mi culpa Lynn… Lynn esta… (Sale de la enfermería corriendo)

Nathaniel: ¿Lysandro que le paso, en realidad a Lynn me dijeron que estuvo discutiendo con Castiel antes de perder el conocimiento es verdad?

Lysandro: Si es verdad pero yo estaba presente y no vi nada fuera, de lo normal estaban, peleando o más bien discutiendo como siempre lo hacen.

Rosalya: Si es verdad, Violeta y yo estábamos, por ahí y vimos la pelea que no era nada callada

Violeta: Si es verdad...

Nathaniel: ¿Bueno y que le paso, a Castiel que salió corriendo, como loco te vi hablando, con el Lysandro antes de que saliera que paso?

Lysandro: Yo… bueno solo le pregunte y él se culpa de que Lynn se haya desmayado.

Rosalya: ¿Y Porque no fuiste, tras él? Es tu amigo tu mejor amigo ¿No?

Lysandro: S-Si lo es pero…

Rosalya: ¿Pero qué? No te preocupes, por Lynn si despierta Violeta, Nathaniel y yo la cuidaremos hasta que regreses con el aquí.

Lysandro: Ok vuelvo enseguida (Sale de la enfermería corriendo)

**-1 Hora Después en el gimnasio del instituto-**

**Narra **[Lysandro]

No Puedo creer, sé que estoy olvidando algo pero no logro recordar que es y sé que es muy importante. Mientras, más trato de pensar que es o de lo que se trataba no logro recordar (diez minutos más tarde)

¡Ah…! Rayos ya recordé yo estaba buscando a Castiel porque salió corriendo pero lo olvide cuando fui al lavado. (Baño) ¿Y qué hago ahora? Cierto tengo que volver a la enfermería mientras, busco a Castiel seguro Lynn ya despertó (y así lo hizo, camino y camino pero no logro encontrar, a Castiel.) Rayos que haré ahora mejor me voy a la enfermería, (Entrando a la enfermería)

**[Fin de la Narración] **

Lynn: ¿Lysandro dónde estabas?

Lysandro: ¿Ly-Lynn? (Se acerca a ella preocupado) ¿Estás bien?

Lynn: Si estoy Bien pero no sé que me paso ¿dónde está Castiel?

Nathaniel: El estaba tan preocupado por ti que se culpo a sí mismo y Salió corriendo y aun no sabemos dónde está.

Lynn: Pe-Pero no es su culpa él no tiene nada que ver la que se altero fui yo el… él no tiene nada que ver

Lysandro: ¡Quieres dejar de mentir sabes, muy bien lo que paso y yo también lo se así que no inteste justificar, lo que paso!

(Lynn se queda mirando perpleja a Lysandro nunca, en lo que tiene siendo su amiga lo había visto ha si estaba más que enojado y ella se preguntaba. ¿Por qué porque? Lysandro su mejor amigo estaba tan enojado no más que eso parecía celoso, pero estos pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos, por Rosalya. Que al ver la reacción de Lynn se percato de que se había dado cuenta de que lo que Lysandro estaba diciendo era por puros Celos de Castiel y decidió sacar al celoso y enfurecido Lysandro para el pasillo del instituto para que se calme un poco)

**-En el Pasillo-**

Rosalya: ¿Lysandro eres… tú? ¿En serio… eres el Lysandro que yo conozco?

Lysandro: Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas así?

Rosalya: ¿Todavía lo preguntas… que te paso haya adentro, cuando Lynn defendió a Castiel?

Lysandro: ¿A mí?

Rosalya: ¡Si a ti!

Lysandro: A mí no me paso, nada (desviando la mirada para otra parte y no mirar a Rosalya)

Rosalya: Lysandro Lysandro… Cuñadito te conozco mejor de lo que cree, y no eres muy bueno mintiendo y nunca lo has sido así ¿Que dime porque te pusiste tan celoso si sabes lo que Lynn siente por Castiel?

Lysandro: Y-Yo no estaba celoso te lo digo en serio Rosa… (Lysandro sabe muy bien que está mintiendo y que Rosalya lo sabe ya que no conoce pero no quiere admitir la verdad. Ya que le duele no se correspondido y más aun está traicionando sus principios y así si mismo o eso es lo que el confundido chico pensaba)

Rosalya: N-No no es verdad y lo sabes muy bien tu estas Enam-(Lysandro le tapa la boca a Rosalya para que no terminara, la frase que tiene meses ocultando y el hecho de que ella lo dijera o siquiera lo pronunciara aria que sus sentimientos estallaran, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar si en sus pensamientos lo admitía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga per… ¿qué podía hacer? Enamorado como loco de su mejor amiga)

Rosalya: ¡Así que no lo quieres, admitir eh ya veo recuerda que puedes perder lo que amas si no luchas por eso o esa persona importante y Además! (Lysandro la interrumpe)

Lysandro: No grites… si se que puede pasar pero ella ama a mi mejor amigo y sabes que por más que la quiera no se lo pienso decir no quiero romper nuestra, amistad si puede que yo sufra un poco pero ella no tiene la culpa y por favor Rosalya no quiero que hables mas del asunto ¿Entendido?

Rosalya: (Haciendo miles de pucheros sin decir nada más que enojarse por la actitud de Lynsandro sabía que el tenia razón pero eso la enojaba aun mas)

Lysandro: Aun no escucho tu respuesta ¿Entendido? ¿No le dirás nada a Lynn o a alguien más hasta que yo lo hago y dejaras de ser tan curiosa que eso es un defecto muy malo en las personas? ¿Prometes que por lo menos esta vez me aras caso?

Rosalya: N-No prometo nada y bueno que te parece si vamos a buscar a Castiel ya hace dos horas que salió de aquí y no a regresado

Lysandro: Como eres si tienes razón Lynn está muy preocupada…

**Narra** [Rosalya]

No puedo creer que el tranquilo y pacifico Lysandro se ponga tan celoso por Lynn es hasta, divertido pensarlo pero me hizo prometer casi jurar que no diría nada aunque…

No sé qué hacer sé que debo ayudar pero si le digo a Lynn lo que Lysandro siente por ella el me odiaría de por vida y eso es algo que no quiero

Pero no quiero verlo sufrir y mas que Lynn se va aunque con lo que paso hoy creo que no se ira y eso que Lysandro aun no sabe bueno la verdad no es nada grave no creo que haya problema porque no le diga

Lysandro: Rosa…

Creo que hoy iré de compras con Lynn y Violeta

Lysandro: ¡Rosalya!

(Y así Rosalya sale del trance digo de sus pensamientos) **[Fin de la Narración] **

Rosalya: ¿Q-Que pasa? (Un poco perdida por la forma en la que volvió a la realidad)

**Continuara…**

–**Ok creo que eso me pasó a mí –**

**Bueno… Rox Siniestra ya estoy cumpliendo y de castigo me pongo a mi misma poner más de 1,000 por la demora ahora son 1,200 si demoro mucho -yo poniéndome más trabajo a mi misma- mujajaj ya apareces en el Epi 10 pero ese estará que arde ya no adelanto nada mas solo aviso que después de subir el 10 que fue mi promesa me iré a escribir Las piratas, Ojos Rojos Carmesi y Mi Ángel y no sé cuantas mas jajá a aviso un chico nuevo entrara al Instituto no tiene nada que ver con el juego ¿quién será?**

**Y cinco chicas que llegaran nuevas a también las que leen y quieren entrar que manden privado y bueno así las pongo si estoy de buenas aunque tengo sueño ahora tengo deseos de escribir y son las 6:00 de la mañana y muero de sueño si me desvele escribiendo bueno**

**Sayo-Nara**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epi 10**

Lysandro: Que creo que ya sé donde esta Castiel

Rosalya: ¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro?

Lysandro: Si estoy seguro dile a Lynn que regresare con el (Sale Corriendo)

Rosalya: Ok lo haré…

**-En donde estaba el perdido de Castiel-**

**Narra **[Castiel]

No sé como avía llegado aquí pero ya estaba en mi casa puede que este escondiéndome, lo sé y también lo pensé pero no lo puedo, evitar.

Lynn se desmallo por mi culpa y ahora que lo pienso…

**[PlayBatt]**

Lysandro: Lynn no lo mereces no mereces que yo sea tu amigo.

Lynn: Pero Lysandro que dices, ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Lysandro: Porque es las verdad, yo… yo

X: ¡Lysandro!

(Lynn y Lysandro se dan la vuelta para ver quién era que llamaba al Joven caballero de cabello Blanco pálido)

Lysandro: ¿Dime Castiel que necesitas?

Castiel: Necesito, hablar con Lynn ¿nos podrías dejar a solas?

Lysandro: Ahora estoy hablando algo importante con ella pero si quieres después que terminemos te voy a buscar o te llamo, al móvil o (Lynn lo interrumpe)

Lynn: No… no te preocupes Lysandro yo no tengo nada que hablar, con este chico. Vamos a otro lado para hablar

(Lysandro queda atónito Lynn? Tratando indiferente a Castiel y más aun con tanta Frialdad en su voz sin la voz quebradiza que siempre tenía era una voz con mucha firmeza y determinación y sus ojos los ojos de Lynn demostraban algo diferente. Y Castiel al igual que Lysandro, estaba muy sorprendido Lynn siempre le hablaba con dulzura nunca tan frívola era la primera vez que lo hacía, ¿Demostraban repulsión? ¿Odio? ¿O algo más? Y no le gusto para nada y se lo hizo saber sin perder tiempo.)

Castiel: Lynn ¿Qué te pasa es la primera vez que me hablas así se que puede, que sea un tonto o tal vez un idiota a veces y que casi siempre te miento (Lysandro y Lynn lo Mira culpándolo) digo siempre, pero eso no quieres decir que no seas importante para mí y quiero saber qué te pasa, y también si te vas a ir con tus padres hace unos días que te veo muy preocupada, y aunque no me quieras hablar sé muy bien y me preocupa lo que te pasa.

Lynn: (Con lagrimas aun en los ojos) ¿En serio quieres Saber lo que me pasa Castiel en serio quieres saber?

Castiel: ¡Si quiero saber me preocupo por ti y quiero saber qué es lo que te preocupa a ti!

Lysandro: Castiel eso no es buena idea…

Lynn/Castiel: ¡Tú te callas y no te metas!

Lysandro: hay pero que genio ok yo me sentare hasta que ustedes terminen

Lynn: bien

Castiel: estoy esperando la respuesta

Lynn: ¡Tú, me pasas tu, me preocupas y tú, me molestas, tu eres la razón por la que me voy con mis padres y tu eres el chico que me gusta! (Toma un poco de aire) ¡¿Estas feliz ahora?!

**[Fin de PlayBatt]**

¿Lynn acaso se me confesó? No creo que estoy un poco confundido, eso no puedo ser aunque de esa manera…

X: ¡Castiel!

Pero que puedo hacer Salí como loco no sé que me paso

X: ¡Catiel! ¿Dónde estás?

¿Quién me llama?

**[Fin de la narración]**

Lysandro: Castiel… se que estas aquí Lynn despertó y está fuera de peligro y quiere verte

Castiel: Estoy aquí Lysandro (Se Limpia la cara porque avía llorado sin darse cuenta, y aun tenía los ojos húmedos bueno mas porque está hundido en sus pensamientos.)

Lysandro: Castiel Lynn quiere verte…

Castiel: Pero yo a ella no (Dice seco y frio o más bien fingiendo cuando la verdad moría por verla y saber si de verdad, estaba bien)

Lysandro: Cas-Castiel… ¿Es-Estas hablando en serio? (Un poco Asombrado, ya que no parecía el chico que avía salido, diciendo un montón de cosas horas atrás.)

Castiel: ¿Te Parece que estoy de broma?

Lysandro: La verdad no se qué pensar, es que hace un rato tu… (Interrumpido)

Castiel: Si lo sé yo me culpe porque me puse nervioso y no sabía que estaba diciendo pero eso no fue mi culpa es mas no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Lysandro: ¿No estás hablando en serio? (Se acerca a él y lo toma por la chaqueta, para volver a preguntarle.)

Castiel: ¡Qu-Que tratas de hacer…! (Un poco preocupado, porque no reconocía a su mejor amigo estaba actuando muy extraño)

–**Y eso que aun no sabe lo que le espera al pobre Cabellos de menstruación Palabra que aprendí de Rox Siniestra mi profe es ejemplar bueno dejo las babas por Castiel por un rato y sigo con la historia-**

Lysandro: ¡Tu qué Crees Idiota!

Castiel: ¿Qué? (Confundido)

Lysandro: ¡Tú vienes conmigo! (Lo comenzó a Jalar de la chaqueta)

**-En la enfermería-**

Nathaniel: Rosalya como que Lysandro, está tardando mucho ¿No crees?

Rosalya: S-Si creo que aun está buscando a Castiel que aun no sabemos, donde está.

Lynn: Pero… pero era mejor que lo dejaran solo

Nathaniel/Rosalya: ¿Desde cuándo estas despierta, Lynn?

Lynn: Hace un buen rato y también eh escuchado lo que están hablando, de Castiel y Lysandro. (Suena la campana)

Rosalya: Oh bueno yo tengo que irme a clases ahora

Nathaniel: Si yo también debería, pero me preocupa… Lynn mejor me quedo

Lynn: Oh no no te preocupes puedes ir yo estaré bien dormiré un rato mas asi me podre ir cuando terminen las clases.

Rosalya: ¿Es-Estas segura Lynn?

Lynn: si y solo fue un desmayo estoy bien solo quería explicarle, bien las cosas a Lysandro y a Castiel pero estoy bien

Nathaniel: Bueno si tu lo dices pues Rosalya y yo nos vamos a clases y luego te vendremos a ver ¿Si?

Lynn: … (Cara rara con gotita en la cabeza)

Rosalya/Nathaniel: ¿Entendido?

Lynn: Si si ok ya entendí… (Cara de fastidio)

Nathaniel/Rosalya: Ok nos vemos más tarde descansa

Lynn: Adiós chicos

(Lynn se queda pensativa al quedarse sola muchos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza)

**Narra **[Lynn]

Estaba sola en una de las habitaciones de la enfermería, se que puede que le esté dando muchas vueltas a las cosas pero hay algo que me inquieta el hecho, de que Castiel se culpara por lo que paso me preocupa mucho.

Pero no se qué hacer ya que el seguro no querrá ni hablarme después de planear irme con mis padres, le molesto mucho aunque aun no tengo idea porque (Se sienta en la cama donde estaba recostada) será que estoy pensando tonterías sin ningún sentido

Castiel: ¡Suéltame ya!

Si ahora hasta estoy alucinando si ya me estoy volviendo completamente loca…

Lysandro: ¡Te dije que tu no vas a ningún lado vas a hablar con Lynn quieras o no!

Si estoy loca es oficial ahora hasta escucho su voz en mi cabeza creo que irme es lo mejor

Castiel: ¡Pero si no tengo nada que hablar con ella!

Es-Espera un momento… no es mi imaginación él y Lysandro si están ahí y están hablando de mi (Se levanta de la camilla) debo ir a ver qué pasa.

**[Fin de la narración]**

**-En el pasillo-**

Lysandro: Castiel ya te dije que tienes que decirle la verdad que a caso ¿crees que no vi lo que pasaba?

Castiel: ¿Q-Que pasaba de qué? (Un poco ruborizado/Sonrojado)

Lysandro: Bueno pues si no te interesa como me dijiste déjala en paz porque a mí si me interesa Lynn es la persona que más me ha importado y por no dañar nuestra amistad nunca dije nada ya que tú le gusta a ella y por eso calle mis sentimientos. Pe-Pero ahora es diferente la voy a perder por tu culpa

Castiel: No me digas… que tu…

Lysandro: ¿Qu-Que yo qué? (Cambiando su tono de voz completamente a uno más calmado, al darse cuenta que avía hablado algo que había callado, por mucho… mucho tiempo para él solo y que por el simple hecho de que Lynn se iba por culpa de Castiel estaba explotando. Por si solo)

Castiel: ¡¿Que A ti te gusta Lynn?! (Lo agarra por el cuello de su Sexy **Camisa Rox esta babeando lo se lo se jajaja ok mejor sigo)**

Lysandro: mmm... (Sonrojado)

Castiel: Esa reacción lo dice todo… (Baja la cabeza)

**-Del otro Lado del Pasillo-**

**Narra **[Lynn]

Y-Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Lysandro ¿Enamorado de mi? No debe ser una broma… Y una de muy mal gusto pero si es mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo es que paso eso? Si el siempre desde que llegue aquí y lo conocí ha sido muy bueno conmigo esto no puede ser cierto…

(Un fuerte golpe, saco a Lynn de sus pensamientos)

**[Fin de la narración]**

Castiel: Eres un idiota (Limpiándose un poco de sangre de **sus sexys Labios creo que dejo las babas por el momento**)

Lysandro: Eso es para que no digas estupideces.

(Castiel se levanto de nuevo y le fue arriba a Lysandrito para hace armar tremenda pelea hasta que…)

Lynn: ¡Ya Basta Castiel Lysandro! (Se puso en medio de los dos)

Castiel/Lysandro: ¿Lynn…? ¿Q…Que haces aquí?

Lynn: ¡Vamos para la enfermería ahora mismo!

Castiel: Lysandro ve tu primero

Lysandro: No ve tu primero

Castiel: Te digo que vallas tu primero Lynn está enojada

**-Una X si es Chico Dos Xx si es chica-**

Lysandro: Y porque crees que yo te dije que vallas tu primero y yo te sigo

Castiel: Las chicas dan miedo cuando se enojan.

Xx: Así que las chicas damos miedo cuando nos enojamos ¿eh?

Castiel: ¿Q-Que haces tú aquí?

Xx: No mucho solo vine a traer unos papeles me traslado a este instituto

Castiel: ¡¿Qué?!

Xx: ¿Oye y porque ustedes dos están golpeados?

**-En la puerta de la enfermería-**

Lynn: ¿Quien serán esa Chica? Parece que conocen muy bien a Castiel…

X: Lynn espiando como siempre acaso ¿No me digas que estas celosa?

Lynn: ¿Qué quién es? (Se giro y tremenda sorpresa) ¿Vicktor? ¿Qué haces aquí?

(En eso se abre la puerta, y como Lynn estaba de tras de ella se cae)

Lysandro: ¿Lynn? (Entrando detrás de Castiel)

Castiel: ¿Lynn que haces ahí? (La Ayudo a levantarse)

Lynn: Nada (Sonrojada porque, un poco mas y la descubren espiando)

Vicktor: ¿Dime Lynn acaso estas celosa?

Lynn: Celosa yo no

Lysandro: ¿Lynn y quien es el caballero?

Lynn: Bueno esto… él es (La interrumpe)

Vicktor: Soy Vicktor el novio de Lynn (con voz burlona al ver las caras de Lysandro y Castiel)

Lysandro/Castiel: ¡¿Su novio?!

Lynn: Vicktor deja de mentir

Vicktor: Pero si no miento y hasta te has puesto colorada (Ríe de lado)

Lynn: Claro que no ya quisieras si terminamos hace tiempo

Castiel/Lysandro: (Respiro de alivio) Así que es tu Ex novio

Xx: ¿Hermano que haces aquí? ¿No me estarás siguiendo, verdad? (Aun pegada como chicle a Castiel)

Vicktor: Ahí Lili hermanita como crees y ¿puedes soltar a Castiel de una vez?

Lili: No –**Yo tenía que ser-**

Castiel/Lynn/Lysandro: ¿Hermana?

Xx: Oye Lili ya termine lo nuestro traslado

Lili: Ok Roció Gracias por la ayuda soy un poco torpe (Golpecito en la cabeza estilo anime de parte de roció a Lili)

Roció: Si ya lo sé…

Vicktor: Espera ¿Qué? Como que te cambias de instituto

Lili: SIP así es

**-Mientras…-**

Castiel: Lynn ¿pero como que él era tu novio y no sabías que tenía una hermana?

Lynn: Si lo sabia… Pero… estaba en el extranjero, creo que estudiaba y vivía haya así que solo avía fotos, de cuando eran pequeños… pero no me explico que hace ella aquí (Mira a Castiel) y parase que ustedes dos se conocen hace tiempo ¿Verdad Castiel?

Castiel: La conocí gracias a mis papas que Según decían nosotros estábamos comprometidos, pero era muy fastidiosa, y desde entonces se me pega como chicle y es muy molesta (dice fastidiado) pero es peor verla llorar y siempre lo hacía apropósito pero… nunca vi a su hermano ya que ella era muy delicada de salud aunque siempre me persigue **–Rayos Castiel me odia si hasta habla mal de mí a mis espaldas que cruel es-**

Lili: (Haciendo puchero) Eso no es cierto (Interrumpiendo la conversación)

Castiel: ¿Pe-Pero que rayos? ¿Desde cuándo estas hay?

Lili: Desde… que comenzaste hablar de mi

(Dos Miradas se cruzan)

Lysandro: ¿Oye Lili y quien es la joven dama que te acompaña?

Lili: (Ríe) ¿Dama? Jajá bueno ella es mi amiga Roció (Mirada picara) ¿qué te agrada?

Lysandro: No… es eso es que es un poco misteriosa (Tomando su postura de siempre)

Lili: Se a que te refieres (tomando la misma postura)

**Bueno asi termina yo ya cumplí asi que ahora a hacer un capitulo de Mi angel, Las piratas y de mas 2,070 palabras por la espera y por aver adivinado cual era el nuevo chico abra otro nuevo chico pero pronto prondre el concurso de adivina quien es asi que esten pendientes me despido muero de sueño son las 3:58am sayo y disculpen las faltas **


End file.
